(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for insulating beverage vessels and removing bottle caps and, more particularly, to a bottle opener which is inserted into a beverage vessel insulating sleeve such as a coozie.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is very common for companies to mass produce and distribute beverage insulators, commonly referred to as coozies or koozies, as a means to advertise their goods or service. Typically, a coozie is a cylindrically-shaped sleeve into which a standard twelve ounce can or bottle can snuggly fit, and is primarily composed of an insulated material such as foam, or a combination of foam and plastic. Coozies are useful because they keep drinks cool while in warm ambient temperatures.
Others have recognized the benefit of combining a beverage holding device with a bottle opening device. For example, US Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0074604 to Lipson discloses a bottle opener which slips over the neck of a bottle. US Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0175169 to Tham-itthisak discloses a drinking glass with a bottle opener integrated with the bottom. U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,573 to Montero discloses a bottle with an opener integrated into the bottom. US Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0060479 to Nelson discloses a beverage holder that includes a bottle opener. However none of these references disclose a insulating beverage holder with a simple bottle opener that is inexpensive to manufacture and distribute, and easy to use. Thus there remains a need for a drink insulator with an add-on bottle opener.